A Chance At Love
by Samishii Kamisama
Summary: AU world in which Konoha Academy reigns as the top High School in the city, and Otogakure High is deemed as the worst. Karin Uzumaki is a senior at Konoha Academy and living life day by day with her boyfriend Sasuke. To everyone's eyes they are the perfect couple. But not everything is what it seems. Rated T in chapter one but will go up, main pairing is DeiKarin.Lemons in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it's been a while. I have been having bad writer's block with my first story so I decided to start a new one while trying to think of how to continue the other one. I decided to go with a DeiKarin fan fiction this time that will involve a lot of other shippings including but not limited to NejiTen, SasuKarin, NaruHina, Sasusaku, etc In this fix, i will explore all their relationships, but the main interest will be rain. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own any of the names or characters, all rights reserved belong to Kishimoto.**

Karin Uzumaki was your average senior in High School, minus the average looks. When someone first sees her they instantly notice her long red hair with half of her head shaved off. More or less she looked like a delinquent compared to the rest of her preppy classmates. Although, Karin had the top grades in her year and had the most popular guy as her boyfriend. That guy was Sasuke Uchiha. Both attended Konoha Academy, the most prestigious school in the entire city of Katon.

It was a Friday in October with Halloween fast approaching and for the students of Konoha Academy it was just another regular day. As the bell for homeroom rang, the students quickly raced towards their classroom. As the students filled their assigned seats, a certain redhead seemed to be absent. "Karin Uzumaki?" Hatake Sensei called out, "Sasuke-Kun, any idea where Karin is?" Sasuke looked up from his desk and blankly stared, "No idea". Hatake Sensei marked Karin absent and put away the roll sheet, "Very well, let's begin with the first lesson, please take out your English textbooks."

.

.

.

.

Karin ran through the city, having woken up thirty minutes before school had caused her to rush out the door without having done her hair or makeup, and as she ran she came across a scene in front of Otogakure High. That didn't surprise her considering that Otogakure was known for harboring the worst students with the worst reputations. Even the principle did close to nothing to try to control the situation. Trying her best to ignore the situation, the students from Otogakure noticed her outfit as being from Konoha Academy and without intending to she had caught the female students interest. "Hey Konoha Preppy what are you doing on our turf?" A girl who appeared to be her age with red hair and brown eyes confronted her. With her was a girl with long black hair in cameo clothing. Karin not wanting to start anything simply looked back and bowed, "My name is Karin and at the moment I am running late for class so if you would please excuse me." Karin started to walk away when the black haired female stood in front of her blocking her path, "We didn't say you could leave, did we?" The black haired female spoke. At the time, it seemed like a crowd had begun to form at the entrance to watch the Konoha Academy student get her ass kicked. Karin merely ignored the crowd and looked the black head straight in the eyes and frowned at her, " I advice you to move if you don't want to end up with your face on the floor teme" The black head grabbed onto Karin by her shirt grinning, "The name is Kin, you'll do well to remember it." Karin grinned," Ah my bad, Kin-Teme." Kin had gotten annoyed and raised her fist in anticipation to punch Karin, when Karin kicked her in the stomach and as she bent from the pain she kneed her in the face causing Kin to fall to the ground unconscious. "Heh what a joke." As she started to walk away, she felt someone yank the back of her hair having a tight grip, she was unable to move. "Hey what's the big idea?!" The red head had gotten her hair and brought up a shanking knife up to Karin's throat, "Hey now, you didn't forget about me did you, and look your hair is the same color as mine but it's much longer how about I cut it off?" Karin kept a poker face on, not wanting to let the red head get the satisfaction of seeing her uneasy. "Oh, not going to respond? Then I guess I'll take your hair." The red head took one swipe of the knife and had cut Karin's' hair up to the length of her ears. Now that the only thing the Red Head had been using to hold her down was gone, Karin kicked the Red Head of her legs and as she was about to pounce on her she noticed that the crowd had begun to grow uneasy as a man with long black hair approached her. "Now Ms. Konoha Academy student, how about you get yourself of my student before I decided to call the cops?" Karin got up and looked the man right in the eyes, "You'd do well to keep your student on a leash." The man began to laugh, being caught aback from her bluntness, "For a Konoha Academy student you sure are interesting, Tayuya take Kin to the infirmary and head to class!" Tayuya had stood up immediately and proceeded to grab Kin along with the help of two white haired twins. "Now I believe you're late to class as well, you better run along." Karin bowed and immediately took her leave. As she began to walk away she felt someone tug her hand, and as she turned around she saw a tall, slightly built man with tight black pants, some combat boots, and a black Nine Inch Nails tank top. What caught her attention was that this man had long beautiful blonde hair and strikingly beautiful blue eyes, "Hey, that was a n interesting show you put on there, the name's Deidara, yours was Karin I believe?" Karin looked the man in the eyes, he was extremely beautiful, "Yeaa, uhhh I gotta get to school so bye!" Deidara saw the girl running off, 'Damn she was cute, guess I'll go pay her a visit after school.'

.

.

.

.

.

Karin had missed homeroom and was barely going to make it to first period. As she ran to class she couldn't stop thinking about Deidara, she wanted to see him again but she knew she would never be able to. It was the break during zero and first period so Sensei was not in the room so she walked straight in and as she did, everyone had their eyes glued onto her, Karin was confused, sure she got looks on a daily basis but today more so than before. She disregarded the looks and went straight to her seat, as she sat down Sasuke appeared before her. "Hey" Karin looked up, "Hey yourself, what's up?" Sasuke looked at her with an unamused face as always, why they were going out she had no idea, "When did you cut it?" Karin looked at him confused, "Cut what?" Sasuke ran his hand through her hair, "This" Karin had completely forgotten about the situation with her hair, given the shitty knife Tayuya used if must look horrible, but she couldn't let them know about the situation in the morning. "Ah, uh I felt like it was time for a change so I decided to cut it off a bit ya know? But I cut it myself so it must look awful right?" Sasuke looked at her ever the same, "Awful is an understatement" As blunt as always, "Yea I guess you're right." Sasuke turned her back to her as Sensei cam in the room, "I'll be coming over tonight to your place, so make it worth my time." Karin frowned, 'He's always like this.' Sensei walked into the room and acknowledged Karin's' presence and giving the excuse that she merely woke up late, he continued on with class.

.

.

.

.

The final bell rang and Karin began to walk out of the classroom when Sasuke came up to her, "Later tonight alright." Karin merely looked at him, "Aight." With that Sasuke walked away, as he did she began to walk out the room as well. When she came close to the entrance, she noticed Sasuke was talking to Sakura Haruno, from what she had recalled Sakura had loved Sasuke since they were in Elementary school. 'She must really hate me', she thought. Unlike Sakura, Karin had only meet Sasuke in Intermediate School and she began to have a crush for him after he had helped her study for a test. However, entering Konoha Academy Sasuke became cold with everyone. One day, Sasuke and Karin were set up as lab partners and since they had to finish their assignment, they decided to meet up at Karin's place since she lived alone in her apartment. What started out as a simple school assignment turned into something else as Sasuke began to undress himself as and brought himself onto Karin. He began to undress her and caress every inch of her body. Unable to respond to the situation, Karin let herself be taken by him. He was her first and she was his. When all was done, Sasuke came to and apologized, he had been dealing with a tough family situation and had taken some pills before coming over and before her could regain control over himself he had taken her. Karin never blamed him, she had let herself be taken after all, however Sasuke could not deal with what he had done and decided to date Karin. She could not bring herself to say no after seeing how much Sasuke blamed himself for this, so she agreed, even if she knew that he did not love her. "Karin!" At the sound of her name she broke the trance that she was in and to her surprise she saw him, Deidara. What she did not notice was that she wasn't the only one who saw Deidara, Sasuke had as well.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you like it so far, I wanted to introduce more characters into the story and i shall introduce more along the way, I shall try to update on a weekly basis so please rate and review and tell me how I'm doing. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised here is chapter two, I hyped up the drama in this chapter so I hope you like it!**

 **I do not own the characters, all rights reserved to Kishimoto**

Karin was approaching Deidara without even a second thought, not paying any mind to the curious stares from the rest of the students' eyes. "What brings you to Konoha Academy?" Karin tried to remain indifferent about his sudden appearance there, although she was ecstatic. Deidara had been looking her up and down, noticing the Konoha Academy uniform which consisted of a short black skirt and a plain black button up shirt with a blood red vest, the same color as her hair. Mentioning her hair, Tayuya had done a number on it, "Well un, given that your hair is in havoc want me to fix it up for ya un?" Karin was surprised at the offer, but would not let herself give in so easily, "Ha yea it's pretty messed up, but how do I know you won't mess it up even more ya know?" Deidara began to laugh, this girl was a riot, "Well un considering how it is, I don't think anyone can mess it up even more un!" Karin began to laugh as well, he had been blunt just like Sasuke, but for some reason when he was she didn't seem to mind at all, "I guess it wouldn't hurt ya know?" A huge grin crept up on Deidara's face, "All right un! So my place or your place un?" Karin, without even thinking responded, "My place is good, is pretty close ya know." Without any objection Deidara agreed, "All right un, let's get going then. Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?" Karin's eyes became wide with interest, "No, why?" Deidara grinned, "Well you will today un!" Karin and Deidara walked of to the front of the Academy where Deidara's black Suzuki. The awe was all but apparent in Karin's eyes, and Deidara took notice, "Ya ready un!" Karin saw Deidara get on his motorcycle reaching out his hand to her, she took hold of it and got on the back, wrapping her arms around his stomach, "Yea just go straight towards Otogakure." Deidara revved up the engine, "You got it un!" They speed off, leaving a shocked crowd outside, but there was one face that had no emotion, he merely looked towards the redhead that seemed to disappear the farther they drove off.

.

.

.

.

Deidara and Karin drove past Otogakure High into what was considered the nicest area in Katon, mainly the higher ups in society lived there. Karin's parents had been elite doctors at Senju Hospital, the most prestigious hospital in the city. They had died in a car accident on their way home from work one night. Karin inherited her parent's money which allowed her to live in this area. As they approached the apartment complexes, she instructed Deidara where to park and lead him towards her place. "Pretty fancy place her huh un?" Karin closed the door behind them and proceeded to the kitchen to fix up some tea and cookies, "Hmm yea, I guess" Deidara laid down his backpack on Karin's coffee table and began to take out his scissors, "Now where do you want me to cut your hair un?" Karin laid down the tea and cookies on the table, "Is my bathroom okay?" Deidara sat on the sofa as he grabbed the tea, "Yea that's fine un!" Karin smiled, she felt so nervous but so happy and she had no idea why, "Well finish the teas and cookies, then we'll go to cut my hair, or would you like something else to eat?" Deidara began to laugh, she really was cute, "Nah this is fine un!" Karin blushed at his sudden laugh, "Are you sure, I mean I can cook something up if you're hungry ya know." Deidara flashed Karin a huge grin that made Karin's heart skip a beat, "Hmmm what I want is for you to take a seat next to me and enjoy the tea you made un" Karin was surprised by his suggestion, but who was she kidding she wanted to sit down next to him, so she walked over and sat down on the sofa with him, grabbing hold of the tea. Deidara placed his arm around her shoulder and drew her into his chest, as he noticed that she wasn't pushing him away, he grabbed hold of her chin and leaned in for a kiss when he heard the door to the apartment being opened. Karin hearing the noise as well stood up and walked towards the door, as it opened she remembered that he had plans today as Sasuke walked through the door, "Sasuke… I thought you weren't gonna be here till later ya know?" Sasuke starred at her eye to eye, something Karin couldn't stand, "I can be here anytime I want." Karin looked at the ground, "Why haven't you done anything about that hair?" Deidara stood up and stood in front of Karin, "That's what I'm here for un!" Sasuke gave Deidara a smirk, "Are you sure that's all you came here for?" Karin fell into despair, what was Sasuke gonna tell him, she would never be able to see him again, "Yea, pretty sure un." Sasuke's grin disappeared, "Well it looks like you failed to do the only thing you came here to do, Karin my car is outside let's go fix that hair of yours." Karin looked up, unsure about how to answer, "Uno,,, Deidara said he was going to ya know…" Sasuke looked at her dead in the eyes, "I wasn't asking you, I'm telling you." Karin gulped, despite Sasuke not saying anything about them, she was beyond embarrassed. "It's alright un, we wouldn't want pretty boy over here to burst a blood vessel, I'll see you around un!" With that Deidara left the apartment and they could both hear the motorcycle drive off. Sasuke proceeded to lock the door and lead Karin into the bedroom. He proceeded to only take off her underwear and shirt and took her.

.

.

.

As he finished, Sasuke dressed himself up and looked back at Karin who remained on the bed, "Aren't you going to get dressed? We need to fix that hair of yours." Karin at his command got up and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower, "Make it quick" As she rinsed off her body, she noticed something white in between her legs, Sasuke didn't put on a condom and worse he didn't pull out. As she rinsed herself off completely she changed into some shorts and a white button up shirt with some long black boots and went to the living room where Sasuke was waiting on the sofa, as he caught a glimpse of her he left the room and headed towards his car. He drove a Camaro 2015; it was a present from his older brother for his 17th birthday. As Karin got in the car, Sasuke drove off heading towards his favorite salon. Karin decided she had to talk to him, and now was the only time they would get any privacy. "Ne Sasuke, why did you do it?" Sasuke continued to keep his eyes on the road, "What exactly did I do?" Karin looked down into her lap, she always felt so down when she was with him, "Why did you come inside? You know I'm not taking any birth control…" Sasuke gave her a smirk which she could only see from the side, "Did you prefer that blonde idiot to come inside you instead?" Karin was shocked by what Sasuke had uttered, "What are you talking about, it's not like that between u.." "But you want it to be don't you? Well I'll make it easy for you" Sasuke parked on the side of the street in front of his favorite salon and handed Karin money, "Here, get your hair cut then drive to my house no one is there today." Sasuke told Karin as he handed her the keys to his car, "I'll be waiting."

.

.

.

.

Karin came out of the hair salon, Sasuke had told the stylist what to do with her hair, apparently he didn't like her with short hair since the stylist had put hair extensions on her head which brought her hair length beyond her waist. She didn't mind, after all she did like her hair long. As she got in Sasuke's car, she headed up to his house, which was up on the hill beyond where her apartment was. Her parent's house remained on the same hill, but she refused to live there since it held too many memories. She drove up to his driveway and parked his car in the garage and proceeded to his room. As she came closer, Karin could hear faint moans. She thought that Itachi might have had a girl over as he usually did, but as she opened Sasuke's bedroom door she found the source of the faint moans. On the bed below Sasuke she could see a girl with pink hair, and as Sasuke turned back to see her face to face the pink headed girl rose and as she looked clearly it was Sakura, "Sorry for interrupting, I left you car in the garage I'll be heading home now." A smile creped up on Sasuke's face, "Ah that reminds me, Sasuke I'll be changing the lock to my apartment so feel free to throw that one away and do me a favor and never approach me again." Karin said with a poker face as she headed out and headed home leaving Sasuke with an unfathomable expression.

 **That's all for this week, please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- A fated encounter**

 **All rights reserved/characters belong to Kishimoto.**

 **This is only for entertainment purposes**

 **Please enjoy!**

Karin had left Sasuke's house as fast as she could, and upon reaching the outside she came to a realization of how she was going to get home. Her apartment was a couple of miles away from the hills, and she had no cash on her to call for a taxi, 'Guess I better start walking then'. It was night time now, and although she was walking down what would be considered safe neighborhoods, one could never be to careful. Becoming tired of walking and seeing the darkness shroud the streets she decided it best to call for a ride back to her apartment, even if she would owe him a favor. As she dialed the number she was on edge waiting for the idiot to pick up, after all she was very impatient and if he didn't answer, "Hello Neesan!" oh that was faster then expected, "Hey do me a favor will ya?" "Sure thing, what's up?" Karin let out a sigh of relief, she could usually count on him. "I just left Sasuke's place and I'm walking down the streets, mind picking me up?" "Sure thing, but why isn't Sasuke taking you back, ya know?" "Something came up, now hurry your ass I'm freezing ya know!" She heard him laughing and was about to lose it, "Alright Neesan calm down I'll be right there, wait where are ya?" That information had completely dodged her mind, now where was she, looking at the surroundings, she was right in front of a record store. "I'm in front of Rain Records, I'll be waiting here." "Got it I'll be there in a few Neesan!" As she hung up the phone, she decided that since it would take him a couple of minutes to get here, she might as well view the merchandise in the record store and see if anything catches her attention. Walking in, she noticed that the place had a very dark look to it, and she liked it, it reminded her of him. As she was looking through the albums, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see a beautiful blue haired woman, she seemed to work at the store, since she wore a nametag, it read Konan "Hey, never seen you here before what's your name?" Karin couldn't help but smile at the woman, "My name's Karin, and I just dropped in to look around while my ride gets here." Konan smiled at her, did she look funny? "Ah I see, well you should come around more often". Karin looked at her confused, "Oh really, and why is that?" Konan lifted her face to look straight in her eyes, "Because I like your face and I feel like hanging out with you, besides you have a good taste in music". Karin had forgotten the Deftones CD's she had picked out, "Is that so, then all you have to do is invite". She had no idea who this woman was but right now she just needed a distraction. Konan's eyes open wide, "Now that's what I like to hear!", Konan grabbed a marker and rolled up her sleeve, "Here write down your number I'll give you a call". Karin wrote her number down without hesitation and upon hearing her cell go off, she figured it was Naruto waiting for her outside, "Gotta go that's my ride!" Konan waved her off, "Alright then, see you soon!" As Karin walked out the shop, Konan walked back meeting with a red haired man, "She was cute, do you want her?" The red haired man gave her a faint smile, "She seems like a fun toy, we'll see."

.

.

.

Rushing outside, she noticed the Red Tesla that of course had to be his, only her aunt would buy him such a bold car, as she approached the car, she got in immediately only to have eyes glaring at her like a hawk, "What?" "What would make that bastard so busy that he wouldn't take you home or let you borrow his car huuuuh?" He was upset, "Don't worry about it Naruto just take me home, I wanna shower and sleep!" Naruto was left unsatisfied with her answer and she worried about that, "Just drop it, it has nothing to do with you!" Naruto began driving off into the streets, "What do you mean, you're my cousin, it has everything to do with me ya know!" And there he was being the overprotective cousin again, "It's over, that's why, now drop it." Naruto looked shocked, he didn't expect their relationship to end so suddenly, after all they've been going out for a while, "Wanna talk about it?" Karin gave Naruto a disgusted face, "Me talk? Are you really asking me that?" Naruto gulped, bad idea to ask, "All right all right, I was just curious but how are you going to handle things at school?" Karin hadn't thought about that, "I guess I'll let people figure it out on their own". They approached Karin's apartment and despite Naruto's persistence to come in and talk with her, she declined and he went on his way leaving her in front of her apartment. She wondered why she wasn't crying or even felt hurt after everything that had occurred. Did she really not love him, even a little bit? Well it didn't matter, she just wanted to take a long hot bath and drift off to bed.

As she approached the bathroom and undressed, she looked at her reflection and felt disgusted by her own body, seeing all the marks that Sasuke had placed. Not wanting to think about it anymore, she took a couple of sleeping pills from the counter and chugged them down, as she dipped herself into her bath. As she lay there relaxing in the steamy room, she noticed that she was losing consciousness little by little, but was unable to bring herself to get out. Before she knew it, she knocked out in her bathtub.

.

.

.

"Karin!"

"Karin you in there un?"

"Hey I just want to know that you're okay un."

Deidara heard no response, it was still pretty early Friday night, he doubt she was asleep already, besides after that incident with that asshole, he couldn't bare not checking up on her, "Come on un"

He still received no response, while knocking, he gave a turn to the knob and noticed it was open, which meant she had to be there right? Hoping she was inside Deidara let himself in and locked the door behind him. The teas and cookies that they had left uneaten remained on the coffee table in the living room. He proceeded to walk into her bedroom, maybe she had fallen asleep, but upon seeing no one on the bed, he began to worry. "Dammit un where are you" Suddenly he felt heat from a closed door and noticed the light was on inside, he didn't hear a sound and wondered if she left hot water running. As he opened the door to the bathroom, the fog blinded him for a couple of seconds, and that's when he saw her pale as snow and completely unconscious, he ran to her and lifted her body out of the bathtub and rushing her to the bed, "Hey un! Wake up! Hey!". He wasn't receiving any response from her and began to get extremely worried. He went back into the bathroom to grab her rob to take her to the hospital when he noticed the empty jar of pills. Realizing what had occurred, he quickly robbed her and wrapped a blanket around her, carrying her out of the apartment and placing her in front of the motorcycle on his lap as he sped off towards the nearest hospital.

.

.

.

As he reached the entrance to the emergency room, he left his motorcycle in the very doors, despite the security complaining, and with her in his arms he reached the front desk, "Help me please! She took a whole bottle of sleeping pills and she won't wake up!" Immediately, nurses had prepped a bed for her and had taken her to the back, "What's gonna happen un?! Will she be alright?!" The nurse tried to calm him down, "We'll know soon enough, they'll simply pump out her stomach for now, but rest assured she should be fine." Deidara was a bit relieved by this information, but then he realized, "That's right, don't you need her personal information?" The nurse game him a smile, "Young man, anyone in this hospital can recognize Karin-Chan there, after all her parents were some of the lead physicians here". Deidara looked surprise to say the least, "Then will her parents be treating her?" The nurse gave him a sad look, "You barley meet her didn't you?" Deidara was confused, how did she know, "Her parents passed away a couple years ago, it was really tragic the poor girl was left all alone. Deidara gave a sadden expression to the nurse, he had not known that she went through so much pain.

.

.

.

Hours went by until the same nurse came up to him, "She's going to be just fine, it wasn't as bad as we had suspected, she should be go tomorrow morning." Deidara gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you un!" The nurse gave him a soft smile and walked away. Deciding it best to come pick her up in the morning with a change of clothes, he headed back to her place where. As he headed towards her bedroom to pick out clothing he noticed a dark shadow in the room, "I guess you two were fooling around after all huh?" As he turned on the lights he saw none other than the asshole himself.

 **Please review, from now on the story will move faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been completely stuck and don't know how to continue for now, but this is what I've been able to come up with. I'll try to write up the rest eventually, but it may be a while but I'll try so please enjoy.**

 **I do not own the story or characters, this is merely for entertainment purposes.**

Opening her eyes, she noticed that she wasn't in her apartment anymore, and rather she was in a white room that was too bright for her eyes, which caused her to adjust her vision. "Looks like you finally woke up". Karin was in shock to say the least, why was he of all people there in the room with her, "Where am I?" He moved towards her sitting down on the bed, upon doing so she scooted away from him, which caused him to frown. "You're in the hospital, you took a little too much of something." Karin's eyes became wide with shock, "Then why are you here, Sasuke?" Sasuke laughed and leaned closer, holding her chin up, looking straight into her eyes "Who else do you think brought you here?" Karin instinctively blushed, but she knew she had no reason to, "What reason do you have for doing that? I though I made it pretty obvious that I never wanted you near me again!" Sasuke simply smirked, "Are you still upset? If it makes you feel any better, I didn't fuck her ". Karin looked at him dumbfounded, "Oh yea, sticking your dick in her doesn't count now a day or what?" Sasuke laughed, "I was only teasing her, but I never put my dick in her, it was merely payback." Karin looked confused, "Payback for what?" Sasuke leaned in and kissed her, to her surprise, "For allowing a guy other than me into your apartment." "Are you kidding me? You made me suffer for that?" Sasuke stood up "Just as much as you made me suffer, anyway we're even now." Sasuke got a bag full of clothes and passed it to Karin, "Here get changed into this, I'm taking you home". Karin took the clothes and headed to the bathroom, she didn't know how to respond to the situation, "Oh, and you're still mine got it." Closing the door, she couldn't even respond to him, knowing that anything she said would be heard on deaf ears.

After changing into a black sweater and long black sweats and sandals, "Lets go". As they headed out the hospital, Karin thought that for a second she saw a blonde outside, but maybe she just wanted to see him there.

Once in the apartment, Sasuke took Karin straight to the bedroom where they proceeded to do the deed. "Why are you with me?" Sasuke looked at Karin a bit surprised, "It's obvious, because you belong to me." Without another word, Karin got up and went straight to the shower. While washing her body, she noticed that once more he had come inside. Getting out of the shower, she noticed that Sasuke was still there, "Are you going to stay here?" Sasuke looked towards her, grabbing her towel and heading towards the bathroom, "You just got out of the bathroom, I can't leave you alone can I?" As he closed the door, Karin decided to at least make something to eat since he decided to stay there.

The weekend went by and Monday came around once more. Sasuke had stayed over the whole weekend watching over her, and now he was driving her to school. He was never this clingy to her, and she wondered why. Arriving to school, she noticed that Sasuke had opened the door for her and even held her hand leading her towards homeroom, "From now on, I'm picking you up and dropping you off got it." She didn't argue with it.

The school day went on as any other, as soon as the bell rang, Sasuke took her over to his group of friends, "So what's going down for Halloween?" Neji was with his girlfriend Tenten, looking at Sasuke indifferently, "I was thinking a party at the famous Uchiha mansion, no?" Sasuke smirked, "How about the Hyuuga mansion instead?" Neji stayed quiet. "Well a party isn't half bad, but where would the location be?" Shikamaru had his girlfriend Temari on his lap, "What a drag, just make it a t Naruto's place." Sasuke laughed, "Yea right, how are we going to throw a party at the principle's house huh?" At that moment, Naruto jumped on Sasuke "What's going down at my place?" Sasuke nudged him off, Karin signaled to Naruto to keep quiet, hopefully he understood. "Definitely not our Halloween party." Naruto walked towards Karin and as usual they begin arguing as they always did, they were more like siblings rather than cousins and that's when he got it. "Let's have the party at Karin's mansion." Karin looked horrified, did he really just suggest that? "After all, no adults would be there and she doesn't mind, huh Karin?" Karin wanted to say no, but the whole group began to get excited over the idea. "Don't worry, we'll arrange everything and have the place cleaned up all you have to do is give us the key".

 **So it's a bit of a cliffhanger so bare with me, I gotta get inspired. Sorry!**


End file.
